


30 Days of My Love For You

by idolsin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A variety of genres, I could have fixed that but my laziness is real, M/M, OTP Prompt Challenge I found on google imaged, These are relatively short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsin/pseuds/idolsin
Summary: 30 days of Chiamido.





	30 Days of My Love For You

“Morisawa-senpai, do you really know where you’re going?”

”Of course I do, Takamine! Don’t you worry!”

...Despite his senior’s denial, Midori was absolutely sure that the two were going to end up lost.

He was forced into going camping with the rest of Ryuseitai. Kanata was to pick up Tetora and Shinobu, while Chiaki was to pick up Midori Takamine himself. Chiaki was supposedly leading him to the campsite.

Sure, camps are supposed to be in woods, but the two were in the middle of nowhere right now and it feels like they’ve been walking for forever.

”You’re absolutely sure?” Midori asks again.

Chiaki pouts lightly at Midori’s repitition, but continues on anyways. “Absolutely sure, Takamine!”

The doubt was simply coursing through the younger’s veins.

He checks his phone, and notices that they, at the very least, had some sort of connection. Okay, so maybe they weren’t exactly in the middle of nowhere.

_Yet._

Soon enough, Chiaki stops in his tracks. Midori jumps at the sudden lack of movement, moving his head in attempts to see the other in front of him’s expression.

”Uh...” The older of the two mumbles, before slowly turning his head. “Okay. We may be lost.”

The taller sighs. He shouldn’t be surprised — he had asked multiple times, that should have been warning enough to Chiaki that they were going the wrong way. Midori checks his phone again — no service.

Great. Wonderful.

“So what are we going to do now?” Midori asks.

”W-Well, find our way back, of course...” Chiaki starts, sounding nearly defeated. However, he quickly jumps back. “Do you remember which way we went, Takamine?”

The younger tilts his head, baffled. “You’re the one who lead us here. Wouldn’t you know the way back?”

“Well, I—“ Chiaki is cut off by the sound of thunder in the distance, the two quickly turning to the sound.

Even. Better.

Midori’s hand balled into fists. He slowly releases them and brings them back in. _Okay, don’t panic. Calm down. Maybe you can make it to the rest of Ryuseitai before you get soaked._

Midori had his eyes closed, and when he opened them, Chiaki wasn’t in sight. Okay. Maybe now was panic time.

He looks around wildly. Where did he go? Oh, please do not be dead. He can’t be dead, can he—?!

”Takamine!” A voice calls out. Eventually, Chiaki becomes visible through trees and he seems to be standing in front of some sort of cabin.

Oh, they were so, so dead.

Before Midori can call him an idiot, rain begins pouring over him. How can a storm develop so fast?! He quickly runs in the direction of his senior, the two entering the cabin swiftly, though struggling to close the door due to the immense winds of the storm.

”Morisawa-senpai,” Midori breathes, “You really should know where you’re going.”

”I know, I know,” The older responds sheepishly, a smile still present on his face no matter what.

The younger glares. “What are you smiling for? We’re trapped in a cabin for the day, probably.”

”But we’re stuck here together, Takamine! That’s what’s important!”

”...You are _such_ a pervert.”

Chiaki seemingly fakes pain, grabbing at his chest. Midori’s glare becomes more sharp. Maybe that’s what’s causing the smaller’s “pain”.

But before Midori can comment, Chiaki’s pulling the taller male over to the small couch in front of the fireplace and plopping him there, before moving over to the small collection of wood and attempting to start a fire.

”Be careful,” Midori scolds, “I don’t need to run out of a burning cabin because you set the place on fire.”

Chiaki just smiles more at the comment, before managing to spark up a fire. He lays back onto the couch with Midori, staring into his own creation. His grin is soft, content. Midori’s face flushes a bit.

...He’s pretty.

What?

No. Pretend that never happened.

He looks away swiftly, coughing into his hand. Chiaki quickly turns towards him, face filled with concern.

”Takamine? Are you alright? Your face is all red. Could you be catching a fever?”

Midori doesn’t answer, still looking away. The red-eyed male, puffs out his cheeks, before grabbing the blue-eyed male’s own cheeks, making their gazes meet.

The taller only flushes more, quickly pushing Chiaki away, throwing himself off of the couch by accident. He hits his head hard against the wood. That would leave a bump.

”Ah, Takamine!” Chiaki quickly scrambles to the taller’s side. “Are you alright?!”

“Augh... F... Fine,” He moans. God, that hurt. Well, not as painful as getting set on fire, but hurts.

”Maybe we should... Uh,” His senior starts, “Rest? For the night?”

”...Sure,” Midori sighs. The two get back onto the couch, with the taller nursing his “head wound” on a pillow.

Chiaki smiles. “Goodnight, Takamine.”

Midori falls asleep.


End file.
